A survival joureny
by benboy6666
Summary: Steve spawns and thats the start. He will have to cope with the up and downs of the minecraft world.
1. Chapter 1

Steve spawned in the middle of nowhere. He was looking at a mountain in the far distance. On his right there was a mine ready to explore behind him there was a big pond of water behind that pond there was desert. On Steve left there were a couple of trees so Steve started to punch the tree.

After he got six wood he craft the wood into planks of wood then craft four stick and made with the materials a pickaxe! After that stuff went quicker before he knew it he had 36 bit of wood well it took 45 minutes to get that much but Steve didn't realise the time it took to get that much. It was by then four in the afternoon. Steve decided that he better make a shelter before the mobs came out.

It was going be a six by six shelter that was fairly big for a shelter on your first night. He made his wood into planks and make a door as well then he started on a two hour job.

By the time he finished it was seven at night and it was night well nearly it was the last stage of the evening. Now how did it take so long well Steve took lots of breaks and when you add them together they make an hour. So he added the door (a wooden door) just in time because it turned dark when he put the door on. Inside there was a chest a few torches (Steve saw some coal and made a pickaxe to collect the coal). There was no need for a bed because he was going guard plus it would have been hard to find recourses to make the bed and make the shelter. It was midnight when it happened. Six zombies were banging on the door that woke Steve up after he drowsed of. Steve knew this was not good because they could break the door and well kill him if they get in. He back up to the wall not knowing what to do.

He couldn't fight them because he had no sword. Steve wished he made a sword that day but he didn't. HE WAS DOOMED! The zombies broke in they cornered Steve. "Bye bye world" But then something hit one of the zombies. A man had hit the zombie.


	2. New friend

Second chapter hope you like it.

The man had shaggy hair. He had a few scars on his face but looked very lonely. The man had an iron sword and had a pickaxe hanging out his pocket. The Zombies stop hitting Steve and one by one they went over to this man. When Steve was left with only one more the man lead the zombies out of the shelter. He ran to tree then climbed it. The zombies could not get up the tree but were left to jump up and down and try to hit him. He hit the zombies from up the tree and after five minutes they were gone. Died. He collated the flesh then went over to Steve.

"Thanks for saving me" said Steve gratefully. "No problem. " I was walking around and then I saw Zombies crowding your house. I went over and then you know what happened".

"Why were you hanging around not in a shelter".

"I don't have a shelter I only spawn yesterday". "I made pickaxe then found iron. I mined the iron". "Then made sticks and a crafting table and that's all I did today".

Hmm. Steve paused for I minute then said "do you want to work together". "We could make a room like the one I made and put it next to mine". "Then it will have a main room in front of that".

If that's ok with you said the man.

"Sure". "What's your name any way".

"Bob"

They went into the house. They decided that they would have a look out and they would take in to do it. Steve volunteer to do it first and bob was happy because he was tried. Bob handed over the sword to Steve then fell asleep after two minutes of day dreaming. Steve stair into the darkness of the minecraft world. This was the start of survival joinery.

Did you like it? Do have any ideals for my story.


	3. Mine food

Hi and welcome to the next chapter of a survival journey it hopefully it will longer than the other chapters. Enjoy!

Steve woke up with the sun burning in his eyes. Steve fought last night had been a dream but then saw Bob greeting him with a good morning. Slowly Steve got up and went outside to adapt to the light. When he got outside he realized he was hunger and he and Bob would need food or they would die.

He went inside and said to Bob "I think we have to drop the house design today because when I was outside I felt quite hunger and you will soon".

"I do already so what do you have in mind"

"Well you can go mining for coal and stone to cook the food on and you can take anything you find down their here for your own use".

"Ok". "What are you going to do Steve?"

"I going to find food to cook" Like pigs, cows and maybe I'll try and make beds for when you come back".

"Sure maybe I should have the iron sword when I go mining because there be a lot of mobs there".

"You can start when you want and be back before the dark rises. When you go mining I can't help you if you going to die so keep out of trouble".

"I should be worried about you said Bob with a smirk".

Bob grab the sword with a bit of excitement ran out the door knocking over Steve.

One hour later: Bob was in the mine he had come across two or three mobs but Bob did not care. He knew it could be worst. He had by now collected four bits of iron for Steve and was about to go out when a person in a nice shirt stood in his way.

"Excuse me could I get pass" said Bob in a threating way.

"No but I'll let you pass when you listen to me"

"Ok but what would a stranger be able to say to me"

"The enemy is returning and when he does he will powerful than every"

"Thanks for the joke how"…Ok and the man took to the side letting Bob on his way back home.

By the time Bob was back he was welcome to two beds on each side of the house. Steve had built a room as well. The room was the back of the shelter making the shelter the front room.

Hi Bob your earlier than I expected said Steve looking at the wall.

"Yeah didn't want to be stuck down the mine there and when I was coming back a weirdo said he's returning". "What a joke um you known tomorrow can we put a fence around what we can call a house know". "Yeah sure but we should make it bigger than it should be so we can this house bigger and grow crops" Bob replied quickly. "Amazing ideal we do that tomorrow and maybe we can decorate this house a bit" Steve said.

Yeah I think I'll go to bed and Bob Dropped the stuff he had collected . Bob fell asleep in minutes. Steve started to cook some food with the coal.

Bobs and Steve rest was stop at midnight.


	4. Listen

This is going be a short chapter just so I can keep this going because I am pretty busy.

**Chapter** **four**

There was someone banging on the door. At first Bob didn't remember him than a spark came into his brain it was that man. The one that had told him about the enemy.

Steve opened the door just before Bob shouted "no". Steve it's that man I told you about.

"What man?" question Steve.

"The guy that told me about the enemy".

"Oh" Steve now was thinking what he had done. Is he any danger? He would just have to play nice for now and see what happens. The men pretend to not hear this and welcome himself in.

"Bob you need to listen to me". "He is returning and will be more powerful than every" he said that in such a evil voice.

"He can't return notch trap him in the void". Then laughs cover the room.

"What's happening" shouted Steve.

"Proof" the man said and he ripped his skin off revealing Herobrine.


End file.
